


just love me right

by minimemeyoongi



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Adorable Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Jongdae | Chen is a Little Shit, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned Lu Han, Please read, Random & Short, Read please, Sassy Kim Jongdae | Chen, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sort Of, Why Did I Write This?, it's cute, it's up to you guys really, kind of??, or - Freeform, they're both adorable, why, xiuchen - centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/pseuds/minimemeyoongi
Summary: School is supposed to be for studying and learning new things, right? It's not a place of sort - of asking your crush out on a sort - of date, right? Kim Jongdae doesn't really care. He just likes sleeping. (And Kim Minseok. He likes Minseok, too.)





	just love me right

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know a lot of exo songs, but i do know the title is a line from one song?? i am a relatively new exo stan, coming in from the eve era and i have only reached until the war album. please,, forgive.

김 민석 x 김 종대

Minseok had been reading a book, seated on one chair and resting his upper body against another, directly in the aircon's range, in his own world, in the classroom at six thirty in the morning, uncaring of everything else around him, when the door opened for probably the sixteenth time since he arrived.

He didn't bother looking back, twisting his body around just to see the person entering the classroom. He didn't have to hide anything, anyway : his phone was safely in his pocket and he wasn't using it. No need to fear confiscation.

Minseok jumped, though, when the person sat on the seat in the row behind him, to his right. Minseok's heart fluttered -- it was six forty in the morning now, really, it was too early for heart - fluttering moments like these -- when he saw it was Jongdae. Now Minseok regretted not looking behind him to see Jongdae entering the room, the early morning sun probably making him glow like the beautiful, enchanted god Jongdae simply was. Minseok regretted not seeing Jongdae possibly sporting a halo due to the sun behind him, the light shadowing his features just right to make him look more ethereal.

But Minseok could deal. Minseok could deal with the fact that Jongdae was seated in the row behind him because, halo or not, Jongdae still looked like an angel. He looked so much better up close. Jongdae returned Minseok's gaze when he felt eyes on him.

He smiled, because even if they weren't friends, he was nice. Sort of. "Hey, Minseok - ssi. Goodmorning,"

Minseok jumped, again. "Hi, Jongdae - ssi." He returned to reading his book.

Jongdae rested his head on his arms crossed on the desk. Jongdae always slept, whatever time it was in the day or night. If he had the chance, or didn't have the chance, he slept. Anywhere, anytime; if he wanted to sleep, he would go to sleep.

So, when Minseok had successfully returned to his fantasy world of true love and personal legends, when Minseok had successfully stopped staring at the sleeping Jongdae like the creep he wasn't, Minseok wasn't very happy -- or was he? -- when Jongdae shoved his head hard enough for it to slip off the desk.

Minseok sat up properly, glaring at the little shit. "Kim Jongdae, what the fuck." It was too early for cussing, but then again it was also too early for shit like this. And especially when Minseok was reading.

Jongdae, the nerve of that tiny man, smiled. In all his non - sleeping glory, he was smiling. "Hey, Minseok - ssi, have you watched 'It'?"

Minseok's heart did a little jump. Why did he keep on jumping in the inappropriate times? "No, why?" Have you watched it? Can we watch it together? You know, like as in a date type of watch together? Like, I guess we don't have to hold hands or share popcorn, we can just really meet up and watch. Or I don't know, I guess we can also just watch it together like bros. A not - date in which two bros go together to watch a movie in the bro - iest way possible. We don't even need to sit beside each --

Jongdae's smile turned smug, teasing. "Are you sure? Sure you haven't watched it with Luhan hyung?" Even his tone was dripping, overflowing, spilling with taunting.

Minseok rolled his eyes, partly because Jongdae's smile was cute no matter what kind it was, mainly because Jongdae was a piece of shit. A pretty, adorable, perfect piece of shit. "No, Jongdae, I didn't plan to watch it with Luhan and he didn't plan to watch it with me." So can we watch it together instead or is that a no for you?

Jongdae's frown was exaggerated. "Aw, it's okay, Minseok - ssi," his small hand, that cute little thing, patted Minseok's shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting way. "Luhan hyung will ask you soon. Maybe. Both of you aren't really that strong when it comes to anything that's even a little bit scary." He wondered aloud.

"Why," Minseok groaned, "do you keep talking to me about Luhan? Do you like him or something?"

Jongdae choked. He laughed. "No, Luhan hyung is probably so into you. Aren't you guys together already? You both are meant to be." He snickered. "And besides, he's my friend, I don't do crushing on friends."

Are we considered friends? Do you think of us as friends? Because I'd be totally okay, willing even, if you had a crush on me. It won't be one sided at all, I can assure you that. "Okay, first of all, no, he's not into me, because he and I are just friends as well. No, we aren't together, Luhan looks like a fucking child. I feel like a pedophile just thinking about being together with him." He felt a shudder run down his spine. Jongdae laughed again. He always laughs.

"Well, Minseok - ssi, do I look like a fucking child to you?"

Minseok frowned. Where was this going? "Uhm, no? Why?"

Jongdae brightened. "Good! Because you and I are going to watch 'It' together this Friday and you'll be defending me if anyone says I'm too young for the movie. Nobody knows how many times I've been told to stay back because I looked younger than my age." He sighed.

Minseok, on the other hand, was confused. As fuck. Did Kim Jongdae, his crush since last year when he was a transferee and crush until now, just ask him, Kim Minseok, to go watch a movie? Jongdae asked Minseok to watch a movie with him? What? Is this real? "Uhm," Minseok smartly replied, "what?"

Jongdae gave him a look. "You'll watch 'It' with me on Friday. Sounds good?"

Minseok was no longer confused. Or maybe a lot more. Yeah, he was a lot more confused. "Why?" Not that he didn't want to watch a movie with Jongdae, he was practically mentally screaming at the other to accompany him earlier.

"Because why not? And, well, I sort of want to be like Luhan hyung to you."

"What does that even mean?"

"I want to - I want to be your friend?" Jongdae looked off to the side, at a trashcan. Why was there a trashcan in the back of the room? "I mean, if you want to be. Like. Friends but people think we're more than friends."

Minseok's heart raced, stopped, jumped, ran around in circles, exploded. He decided not to let his internal dying moment show. "By people you mean you and by more than friends you mean literally just friends who are really close?"

"Fucking damn it, Minseok - ssi, I want to be your friend and then maybe more than your friend and the only way I can easily do that is to invite you to the movies oh my gods but like I mean if you don't want to I mean go to the movies it's fine or if you don't want to be more than friends that's okay or if you don't want to be friends then that's also okay but atleast let's be friends I really --"

"Jongdae!" Minseok interrupted, "yes I'll go to the movies with you." He grinned. "And yes I'll be your friend. And if you haven't given up on me after we've become friends, then maybe you and I can be more than friends."

They were both red. What even is this, grade school? Highschool? They were way past the blushing stage when it came to sort of confessing to your crush. What the fuck? They were older than this, damn.

"Wait, shit, really? Oh my gods, you don't even know how happy that makes me."

Minseok grinned, breathing easy, heartbeat fast but heart still beating and alive. So, so alive. "I'm pretty sure what I'm feeling right now can be compared to that."

In the end, the two did go to the cinema on Friday. Jongdae was asked to show his ID to the ticket seller, and then the man who took their tickets, to prove he was, indeed, twenty - five. Jongdae wasn't wrong when he said Minseok wasn't very strong when it came to scary things. But Minseok managed to laugh shakily when Jongdae screamed when the stupid clown, whatever his name was, showed up from nowhere and started doing his stupid horror movie clown stuff to the poor kids.

In the end, the two did become friends, then more than friends but not at all because people only thought they were more than friends, then more than friends for real, and all was well.

If I asked him to go to a movie sooner, would we be where we are now, too? Would things happen the way they did earlier? Minseok shrugged. Doesn't matter. As long as he had his crush, wow he had his crush, his Crush since last year, liking him back, all was well. Thanks to a horror movie that had given Minseok nightmares the first week after watching it. Thanks to a horror movie, Minseok had a dream come true. Thanks to a horror movie, Minseok had Jongdae.

It was really just a normal day when Jongdae had decided it was time to man up and face his crush since last year. Thank everything that was alive he decided to go to school early and not sleep the morning away that normal day. Thank every living thing that Jongdae had confessed, sort of, that day to his crush, and thank every living thing because his crush liked him back. His heart had soared, floated even, when Minseok confessed, sort of, his feelings, after the movie.

Do you want to float, too, Georgie?

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a true story. except not really. the true story starts at the beginning and ends at the part where jongdae asks for the second time if minseok watched 'it' with luhan. i am minseok. jongdae is my crush since last year, when i was a transferee. luhan is the friend who is really just a friend. gOdS mY cRuSh Is So BeAuTiFuL. 
> 
> anyway, 'jongdae' arrived in the classroom and literally shoved my head off the table when i was reading a book (read : gay shit on my phone) nonetheless, so i shoved his head back and like,,,, he asked me about 'luhan',,, if 'luhan' and i had watched 'it' already and i was like,, no,, but we do plan to,,, and i just really wanted to ask him if hEY DO YOU WANT TO WATCH IT WITH ME INSTEAD because dAmN i CaN bE bRaVe If I wAnT to but no i didn't,,,, the dude is taken,,, i know how to respect relationships,, ,,,
> 
> and that's where my true story ends. i do not get my happy ending in which i get together with 'jongdae' because my story ends in 'are you sure you haven't watched it with luhan hyung yet'. it's. sad.
> 
> sad reacts only. thank.
> 
> do y'all know what book minseok was reading?? :^) an a plus for those who know, lmao. also, i haven't watched 'it' yet. need me a jongdae. please support my other [works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works) loves.


End file.
